Questionable & Unavoidable
by Chloe-LuvDaBug
Summary: Aragorn is in love with Arwen, but becoming a mortal has weakened her. With her on the brink of death, Elrond sends for the former Fellowship members' help. Legolas/Aragorn.
1. Plans for the Future

Questionable & Unavoidable

**Summary: Aragorn is in love with Arwen, but becoming a mortal has weakened her. With her on the brink of death, Elrond sends for the former Fellowship members' help. Legolas/Aragorn.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of it's wonderful characters and such; credit goes to Tolkien. I do, however, own my words so hands off! Thanks :)**

**Note: This is slash so if you don't like it, then don't read it. Rated M for things to come. Overall AU. Please enjoy and review!! Also, throughout the story I will use Elven language often, and I hate when authors put their keys at the bottom so you have to keep scrolling down, so English is in parenthesis by the Elven words. Sorry if that is confusing my friends!**

Elrond stoked the back of his hand across his daughter's broken face and he saw Aragorn reflected in her eyes. "You miss him a'maelamin (my beloved), do you not?" Arwen lifted her pale eyes and managed a genuine smile. "Yes, I miss him greatly." Her beautiful elven voice was strained and Elrond knew there wasn't very much time left. He had thought that when Sauron was defeated and the ring destroyed that his daughter would be well and the evil weights would be lifted off of her, but she was still weak and frail. Arwen was tormented by the memory of th evil, and now all she had left was her love for her people and Aragorn. Elrond had to find the ranger and bring him to her.

He sent a letter to each former member of the Fellowship of the Ring and pleaded that they return to Rivendell to help Arwen and decide the future of Middle Earth's different races. Legolas and Thranduil of the Woodland Realm were the first to arrive looking concerned but mystical as always. Almost instantly after came Aragorn in his less then kingly attire and he had eyes for none other then Arwen. On his hands and knees he leaned over her cold body and kissed her forehead while muttering some form of comfort in Elvish. Everyone knew not to disturb the couple and Arwen looked more lively and motivated then before with her lover by her side.

Soon the Fellowship and a couple of reliable friends were gathered around Elrond, glad to be back in the company of old friends and anxious for the meeting to start. Gandalf was the first to speak and he humbly hobbled to the center of the crowd and addressed them all. "Welcome friends and friends of friends. I will let Elrond speak for he has called us here, but I caution against distraction for this is an urgent matter. King Aragorn, won't you join us? Arwen will not be far away and she needs her rest." He quickly stepped down and hustled Aragorn over to the group where he was given room between his hobbit friends Sam and Rosie and his old companion, Legolas. The elf took Aragorn's tense hand in one of his own and smiled consolingly as Elrond began to speak.

"Vedui' il'er! (Greetings everyone) Now that all of us are here I see that it is time to begin. As most of you know, my daughter Arwen has fallen ill and it is possible that she will be passing soon. I love her greatly but it is time for me to face the truth and make decisions about the future without her." Aragorn growled through his teeth and Legolas found himself once again taking hold of the man's hand and stroking it tenderly. Elrond took notice but continued calmly in his speech.

"There is little doubt that if Arwen had recovered after the war, she would have been engaged to Aragorn and become Queen of Gondor. With the likeliness that she will not survive, the future of Gondor and the elves is unsure. We also must organize where each race is going to settle. Surely not all of our brave hobbits are going to stay in The Shire the rest of their lives, and Thranduil, your people in Mirkwood must decide what to do with our hero Legolas because he will be wed soon, no? That is why we are here today."

Everyone was paralyzed in their places and at the mentioning of his future, Legolas had dropped Aragorn's hand and was now staring blankly into nothing with expressionless and elvish blue eyes. Aragorn was the only one moving as he kept his gaze darting from Elrond in anger and Arwen in grief. Finally, Gandalf broke the silence and spoke once more. "Thank you Elrond my friend, it is true that there are decisions to be made now that Sauron and his evil forces have gone. I am considering taking Frodo from The Shire to come and travel with me as he is a hobbit of adventure and I would need some company on my journeys."

The hobbits exchanged pained glances at the thought of having to bid Frodo farewell, but it was obvious Sam and Rosie were doing fine as a married couple now and Merry and Pippin had plans for the future as well. No one objected to the idea after everyone had let it sink in, so Frodo stood and announced that he would be glad to accompany Gandalf but that he would need some time to prepare. "Of course, of course!" The old wizard exclaimed,"You may go back to The Shire to say your goodbyes and get your things when we leave Rivendell." Sam and Rosie also shared that they were getting ready for their first child and there was much congratulation before things died down again.

Everyone felt like they were expected to speak after that, so they pretty much went in a circle. Merry and Pippin declared that they had each other as friends and they would be fine in The Shire until they would eventually find a nice lass for each of them and have families of their own. Gimli proudly squared his chest when he spoke and it was clear Legolas was attempting to hide an amused chuckle. Everyone knew that Gimli liked to think that, because he was a great warrior, he was taller then he really was. He said that the dwarfs would continue living like they had before by continuing their mining and living in the lands that Saruman had taken from them by greed and force.

To represent the Woodland Realm, Thranduil, although he was not part of the Fellowship but a friend and a king, spoke for himself, his people, and Legolas. "I have been thinking Elrond, that you are right and the time as come for Legolas to settle back down as the prince of his land and to be joined with a mate. He is rebellious and attached to his friends however, and no one seems to suit him. I fear that if he does not focus more on life matters instead of archery and such foolishness, I will have to choose a betrothed for him." Legolas' father looked bemused, but the young elf was silent and fuming.

"Father," he began slowly and controlled,"I will not have you decide my future. I wish to marry only one person, and it cannot be. I do not feel like a prince. I feel like your slave and puppet! Archery cannot be foolishness because this is how my people and their warriors are trained. I am still young and I have just witnessed the defeat of Sauron himself. I wish to adapt now and wait to be wed." Everyone braced themselves for eruption from Thranduil and no one looked forward to seeing the elf family bicker. Pippin even left the meeting while Legolas spoke against the king and collected food before returning, hoping that by the time he was back, they might have come to a decision.

"Mani ume lle quena? (What did you say?)" Thranduil began in a voice that was not loud but certainly heated, beautiful, and intimidating. "Legolas, stop this childish behavior. Name this person whom you love and surely we can settle something. Many admire you Legolas, who could you not be able to have?" Dead silence throbbed among the frozen people like statues as they watched in anticipation and waited for Legolas' answer. "Mankoi lle irma sint? (Why do you want to know?) It is no matter of yours who I have feelings for. I will announce their name when I feel fit."

And with that final sentence hanging above everyone's heads, Legolas gracefully ran from the meeting and into the courtyard where no one dared to follow him. Thranduil tried to change the subject, having just been shamed by his own son. "How disrespectful, he will return if we give him time to cool down and sort out his thoughts. Legolas is smart, if it is his will to keep this from us, than I would let him." From then on, things seemed to pick up again and everything was soon planned out until Aragorn was asked to speak. He didn't look at those he spoke to, but at Arwen who was lying not far away, listening in on the conversation with her elf ears.

"Elrond, I think you give up on her too quickly. She is not dead yet, so why pretend she is?! I refuse to make any plans until I know Arwen is back to herself again." No one countered the insistent man, but Elrond did reach over to lay a hand on his shoulder cautiously before telling everyone that the meeting was over. Instantly, people began to separate back into their groups and waited for the first person to depart. Some were eager to leave and others reluctant to go in their longing to stay in the peaceful land of Rivendell with their friends. Gimli bid everyone farewell and actually ran to Legolas despite the elf's mood, and punched him in the arm. "See ya, you trouble making elf."

The corner of Legolas' mouth turned upward in a happy little smile that didn't reach his eyes. Soon the sunlight was faltering and the sky was dyed the colors of a fire. Night was approaching and Gandalf eventually loaded up the five hobbits on his cart and they all began to hum a traveling tune; Rosie was resting her head on Sam's chest and Merry and Pippin were drunk with strong elven wine. Aragorn remained talking rapidly with Elrond in elf tongue as Arwen lay pitiful and curious at their side.

Their conversation was interrupted by Thranduil who announced that he and Legolas would stay the night and leave at dawn. Elrond gave Aragorn a look of sternness, fatherly love, and doubt before standing to join his friend. "Khila amin (follow me), I will lead you to some rooms my brother." The elves went away from Aragorn and dear Arwen who was now falling into a light and troubled sleep. Aragorn touched her delicate lips with his and whispered that she should rest and be safe. "I will be back soon melamin (my love). Vanimle sila tiri..." (You beauty shines bright.)

He then lifted his head and brushed dark strands of hair away from his burning eyes. Where had Legolas gone to? Aragorn knew that the elf was recovering from fighting so often along side himself and Gimli for the past month and he would be bored and isolated in his homeland with nothing to do but listen to the talk of his royal family and girl that fell in step after him. He needed a man to talk to, a man he trusted and had battled next to. He turned to look at Arwen and her beautiful pale figure once more until he decided to leave a note with her in case she awoke.

With rushed handwriting, Aragorn quickly scribbled down that he loved her with all his heart and he was going to talk to Legolas and try to get something out of his old friend. He wrote that he'd be back when he could and she should sleep and get well. With the letter on the velvet chair beside her and his love encased inside the envelope, Aragorn jogged to the courtyard and called his friend's name. Legolas started at the husky voice he had come to know as well as his own. "Aragorn?" He answered his companion and leaped from the bench he had been pouting on. No. Elves didn't pout, he had just been mulling things over.

The friendly face of the king of Gondor appeared from behind a blooming, shadow shrouded rose bush. Rapid pounding against his ribs sent heat waves to Legolas' face and he felt himself blush madly in the darkness. It was a good thing night had arrived to cover his obvious shyness around the ranger. "What are you doing out here alone mellon (friend)?" Aragorn hurried over to Legolas' side and pushed him back down on the bench so they could sit together. "You took your father's words to heart when they mean nothing. You are still free to make your own choices Legolas, do not become enraged so easily."

Legolas froze up in Aragorn's presence and his hands shook in his lap as he watched each movement the man made. His eyes were gentle and eventually Legolas melted under them and his anger ebbed ever so slowly. "I wasn't enraged, I just needed some time alone to think." Aragorn raised an eyebrow when Legolas spoke and he leaned back while closing his eyes carefully. "Is that so? Tell me Legolas, how close are we?" Legolas' head jerked back and his beautiful golden hair flipped across his fair face and silky skin. "I do not understand Aragorn? We are as close as brothers, is this what you are asking?" Aragorn seemed satisfied, because he whirled to face Legolas and took his friend's chin in his hand.

"Then look at me when I talk to you Legolas. For all the good in the world, why are you acting like you've never seen me before? You know I just want to help you, so let's start with a bit of a personal question. Who is this woman you love?" Legolas immediately shuddered internally. Aragorn was so set on the thought that this person he loved was a elf woman. He couldn't bear to share with this noble man what his shameful thoughts were; it was too embarrassing. But Legolas had already gave away too much by staring at his hands so much and avoiding eye contact. He was truly relieved that Aragorn could not see his red face.

"Do not trouble yourself Aragorn, this person could never love me back. You should be getting back to Arwen now..." Legolas trailed off and looked away with his hands now clenched into tight fists, his knuckles turning white. But Aragorn would not give in now take the bait. "Arwen is just fine Legolas, I have hope for her, but it is you I am worried about right now. Ya? (who?) Who is she that troubles you so? I can not see you like this." At this, the majestic elf lifted his starry blue eyes and smiled, but it was not an expression of joy. It was more of a smirk or a warning; a threat. "Kela (go away)...just go away Aragorn." Aragorn touched Legolas' arm so softly he was barely brushing it with his fingertips and with a sad look, he rose to return to Arwen.

Legolas watched him trudge away and kept his gaze longingly on the man until he was lost in the raven black garb of night time. When Aragorn was truly gone, Legolas bowed his head and cupped his forehead in his gentle hands. Fear and timidness had claimed him, he was a warrior in battle and a failure in hopeless love. Legolas knew he could only care for Aragorn, and though it sounded fake and foolish when he worded it that way, it was the most honest thing that he had thought that night. All Legolas really longed for was to be accepted and loved by someone who understood nearly everything about him and wanted him and only him.

He was sure he felt that way about Aragorn, because they had grown so close and they were so alike, it was impossible to fall for anyone else. And to Legolas, it was too late to care for gender, it didn't really matter for elves anyway. But men were different, and it was clear that Aragorn loved Arwen with all his heart, and they deserved the best together. Legolas could not stand in their way as much as it pained him to see Aragorn stroking someone else's hair, touching someone else's lips, and whispering words of love to someone else. There was a sudden break in his silent meditation and the familiar cry he loathed rang out and deafening split the night air. It was eerie and terrifying and it was certainly painful for Legolas.

He had heard this sound before, and it had been the saddest thing he had ever listened to. He vowed that he'd never hear it again, but this time Legolas feared he had no control over what was causing it. "Arwen..." he whispered with clouded eyes and then yelled,"Aragorn!!" His slender legs easily brought him back inside the great palace of Rivendell and he did not tire. The sight made Legolas recoil and back away almost instantly because it seemed too private, too intimate, and too depressing to intrude on. Arwen was laying still and stiff like a wax figure on her bed, and Aragorn's letter was open and rested in her cold hand against her chest. Her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep, tranquil sleep that no one wanted to wake her from.

It was beautiful and yet horribly sad. She seemed to have paled to paper white against the dark curls of her auburn hair. Elrond standing behind her dead body like a guard dog and though his face could not be seen, Legolas was sure his eyes were shut and a single tear glistened on his fair skin. Legolas' own father was standing at a distance respectfully with grief reflected in his unwavering expression, hands were folded behind his back and his legs were slightly parted. The worst and most pitiful sight of all was Aragorn. The man was a mess and he lay on the floor with his palms open to the sky and his face damp with tears. He buried his head in Arwen's neck and shook like he was having a seizure.

No one moved except for him and the four men stood for about an hour, quietly mourning the loss of a very dear and lovely elf. Eventually, Aragorn stopped crying and his body was no longer racked with violent tremors but little moans escaped his lips every once and a while and his fingers traced Arwen's face as if memorizing every feature. Elrond leaned forward and patted the note folded loosely under Arwen's delicate fingers. "She loved you my son, she truly loved you with everything." He hovered beside Aragorn for a moment and then placed a flower in Arwen's hair while elf men came in to take her to be buried. They were very understanding of Aragorn and patiently took her very carefully in their arms while pulling the kind away lightly and slowly.

He didn't fight them but watched in misery as Arwen was carried away in what seemed like slow motion with the note tucked away with her forever. Legolas flexed his aching muscles that had been still for too long and made his way to Aragorn whom he knew would be distraught. Legolas only hoped that Aragorn would confide in his friend. It is alright to not feel strong all the time my friend. Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta (No one does, don't worry about it). Even in her passing, you are still loved Aragorn. She deserves to be put out of her pain, do not tear yourself apart." The last statement seemed to make Aragorn relax slightly and he tilted his head back to stare into Legolas' piercing blue eyes with his trembling silver ones. He was only content in hearing that his love was no longer hurting and was finally safe from harm. "Thank you Legolas, but I cannot forget Arwen so easily."

Legolas found it harder to watch his friend weep with such a broken heart then to know that Arwen had just died, and he felt guilty beyond compare. Still, he hoped he was right in his words that Arwen had passed peacefully and she was in better hands now that she was gone. As he watched Aragorn blink away tears and very slowly begin to calm down, he felt the eyes of his wise father burn holes in the thin fabric of his tunic. Despite their argument, Thranduil loved him, and he had been figured out.


	2. Knock Before Entering

Questionable & Unavoidable

**Note: Thanks to TenshiXXX for being the only one to review! That really motivated me to finish this chapter so thanks a whole lot! Also, I'd like to thank Laurenke1 for being one fo my role models. I recommend reading her stories which inspired me to make Question & Unavoidable. You're a good friend and mentor Lauren, thanks a bunch for your support! **

****Disclaimer: Credit to Tolkien for a wonderful imagination! Lord of the Rings is not mine, I own none of the characters and simply chose to borrow them.**

As the veil of starlight waded into the black sky and it was nearing the early morning, Legolas lifted his friend from the floor and let Aragorn's head fall limp on his shoulder. Legolas enjoyed the touch and he immediately longed for more contact, but not out of lust alone. He knew that he also hungered for love, and though Aragorn had given his to Arwen and there was no hope of him taking it back, Legolas was just thrilled for the presence of his friend that he had traveled so far with. Legolas was affectionate, and he couldn't help feeling a tingle in his chest everytime he encountered Aragorn.

It was a new feeling for him, and he didn't know what to do with the lovehe had since no females of Mirkwood had ever caught his eye. Once again, he had a strange awareness that Thranduil was watching him more closely, and as Elrond took Aragorn from his shoulder and began to speak to him in a father to son matter, he beckoned Legolas to him. "Legolas my son, Lle naa belegohtar (you are a mighty warrior) and a prince, yet you cannot tell your own atar whom you are in love with?" Legolas averted his eyes, but was also careful not to let them lie on Aragorn. He had given himself away and not known it, so was his attraction _that_ obvious?! Thranduil would not have the prince turning from him so he twisted the elf's shoulders slightly to keep their eyes locked and continued with a soft and understanding smile.

"You love Aragorn," he stated simply without a questioning or wavering tone. Automatically, Legolas sold himself out by turning abruptly towards Elrond and his crush whom were still deep in conversation. There was no such shade that could describe the color of Legolas' fully flushed face, and he bowed his head in mortification. For a while, no words were needed between the two elfs, and then Thranduil stooped over in a matter you wouldn't expect, and whispered to Legolas,"He is a lucky man to have my son as an admirer, and you are lucky to know such a noble man. Are you planning to tell him your feelings?" Legolas lifted his stunning blue eyes to meet his father's and brushed some lovely golden hair from the older elf's face. "I am...not sure. He does not wish to go on without Arwen Undómiel." Thranduil put an arm around his son and hurried him away from Aragorn's heart broken face and Elrond's comforting one. "We will continue this talk in private Legolas. We don't want Aragorn hearing something that would give him a stroke on the night of Arwen's death."

The two men made their way through Rivendell's glorious palace and trails before reaching a dip in the ground and a little cobblestone circle with a welcoming bench gleaming to the side. Not far from it was a small staircase which introduced through its upward winding, two stiff wooden doors draped in fresh flowers and lush vines. "Lord Elrond prepared these rooms for us to stay in tonight, no one should bother us here." He opened the door to the bigger room and led Legolas inside and away from the despair of the night. "It has been a while since I have had a decent talk with you. Clearly, you have grown before my blind eyes, I wasn't prepared for you to become a prince and a warrior so soon. I wasn't prepared for you to fall in love."

Legolas was taken aback by the passion in his father's chiming voice and he raised an eyebrow while asking carefully,"So you do not care that I have these feelings for Aragorn?" Thranduil looked up and jerked his head just barely enough for Legolas to notice. He looked distant when he finally answered. "No Legolas, I do not care. I am happy for you. I'm sure you don't know what to do now, but I must advise you against keeping this from him. Aragorn cares for you deeply; more then you have noticed. He will be more upset if he finds out you love him and realizes you kept it from him, then he will be if you tell him directly." Legolas looked into the wise elf's face and was caught in a wave of such shocking seriousness, that he could not doubt the advice.

"I will try," he promised Thranduil before standing up and leaving the room feeling tired, dazed, sad, and strangely relieved. He was glad that his father didn't seem to mind Legolas' strange attraction and that someone else finally knew how he felt about Aragorn. He mourned for Arwen's short life and was so confused as to the matter of the future. Only as Legolas slipped into his room and quickly shed his belt, tunic, and leggings before climbing wearily into his bed, did he realize that he hadn't talked to Thranduil about the plans for his wedding. Surely now that his father knew he loved Aragorn, he wouldn't force him into marraige, right? Legolas released a long, stretching and well-needed sigh and closed his weighted eyes as heavy clouds of sleep took him. He would not sleep for long, however.

Aragorn didn't know what had come over him, but after he had broken down three more times and cried on his foster father's shoulder, it was decided he would stay in Rivendell a few nights, and Elrond quickly brought him to his room. "Aragorn, tampa tanya (stop that). I loved her very much too, but our love combined couldn't have saved her. Arwen will forever be faithful to you, even in death, but she does not want you crying over her. After her funeral, you should honor her by being a loyal and just king of Gondor. That's what she wanted for you all along." When the elf had said goodnight and left, Aragorn's mind raked through Elrond's words. Surely Arwen didn't want him to forget her! Did she? He leaned back absentmindedly and broke down in tears again before he his head hit the pillows.

Aragorn had always been so strong, so sure he would marry her after the war and after she recovered. Plus he had only ever cried when he felt really broken and he had a reason to. How many times had he cried tonight? Aragorn put his hands on the course skin of his face and rubbed up and down drowsily as the tears died down again. Suddenly the door clicked and the man shot up stock still and watched in alarm as a shadow filled the doorway. He was reaching for his sword carefully when a very musical voice rang out and the figure shifted awkwardly. "Legolas?!" Aragorn quickly dropped his sword and slumped backwards with an exhasperated sigh. "Don't ever do that again! Haven't you ever heard of knocking before entering? Damn it Legolas you nearly made me kill you!"

The beautiful archer lifted a hand in apology and slowly drifted over to Aragorn's side. His golden hair shimmered in the dim light and Aragorn had to smile at the welcome sight of his friend. "I'm sorry I startled you Estel, I just needed someone to talk to and I figured you would as well," Legolas said as he lowered himself to sit next to Aragorn on the small bed. Aragorn laughed to disguise the pain welling up inside him, but Legolas could see right through him. For a moment they sat in sad silence and then Aragorn thought about what Legolas had said and asked in a confused and yet clear tone,"You said that you came here to talk, what is on your mind my friend?" Legolas closed his eyes as Aragorn's words echoed around the small, dark room and savoured the sound of his voice for a little longer.

When he finally spoke, his words were hesitant and angry. "Tonight has been...I had a nightmare. I have never had these troubles when I've slept before, I don't know what to think of it. In the nightmare, I was married to a horrible woman who resembled an orc. She was terrible and she tortured me. And...I just can't do this Aragorn, I cannot continue to live in the Woodland Realm nor can I get married. But where could I go and hide from the elves and family I am betraying? That I could not do either..." He looked up at Aragorn with pleading eyes and saw himself reflected in the other's eyes. He looked like a disheaveled mess and was grateful that Aragorn still had respect for him. The ranger reached out and patted Legolas' hand with a downcast expression and whispered comfortingly,"Have strength Legolas, don't run away now. I'm sure you will find love one day and your father won't force you to marry until then. He cares for you deeply; more than you have noticed."

Legolas blinked rapidly; these were the exact words Thranduil had spoken to him earlier. The pair of men sat in the bed for awhile as things began to tense up again and Legolas felt himself growing hot under the tender touch of Aragorn's hand. "Thank you very much Estel, I think I can go back to sleep now. Is there anything you want to say?" Although he didn't know why, the elf felt pained slightly when Aragorn shook his head and turned away. Why would his friend not confide in him? Legolas smiled, however, and lifted himself from the bed with ease. He didn't know what to say now, but made his way to the door once again as his mind reeled and improvised. "Well...goodnight then Aragorn, I hope you have rest despite your sadness." With that, the young man opened the door and slid out with silence and invisibility of presence as air. He ran his pale hands through his hair and stalked away, back to his room, and felt the horror of his nightmare ebb and fade into a lingering vapor.

Now only the glazed look in Aragorn's clouded eyes haunted him. Aragorn fell back into his bed and found that his eyes lacked the ability to cry anymore, so he just curled up at the top of the sheets and imagined seeing Arwen again as he slowly shut his eyes and yawned his way into a light, dream-filled sleep. The tired king was glad he wasn't unfortunate like his friend and his head was not invaded by images of cruel torment while he slept. Instead, he dreamed of an impossible and forgotten wedding. Arwen was angelic in her stunning pale blue dress and Legolas was no longer chased by sadness and the memories of war. He was still an innocent elf with big dreams and he stood as Aragorn's best man as Elrond quietly and proudly walked his daughter down the isle to Aragorn. Immediately, the sensation of taking Arwen in his arms again swept Aragorn off his feet and the breif moment was pure bliss before he woke up to the blinding sunlight of early morning in Rivendell.

He sat up in his bed groggily, annoyed, and at a loss. He tried to get untangled from the sheets and stand up, but he almost fell to the floor before catching himself with a grunt. "Arwen, you left me a shell of a person. Damnit, why did it have to be you?! Why did you have to die?" His voice was gruff and scratchy in the fresh hours of morning, but he took no notice and continued to scream his lover's name until footsteps padded down the hall and Aragorn was drawn back to the bed. He kept silent although his head now throbbed and waited for Legolas or Elrond to come in. Instead, Thranduil entered with his gaze curious, calm, and captivating. Aragorn knew better then to disrespect such an honorable person, but he still threw his hands in the air and muttered anyway,"Jeez, don't you elves know how to knock?!" The pale blonde lifted his eyes painfully slow and raked his stare up and across every inch of Aragorn's body before sitting down in a chair across from the bed. "Forgive me." He stated simply and sincerely as he looked around and then began the odd and most certainly uncomfortable conversation.

"I realize that we do not know each other as well as we could, and for this I apologize. I understand that you and Legolas are very close, this makes my lack of communication with you innaccusable." Aragorn paused in disbelief and then shrugged his broad shoulders with cluelessness etched on his face. "Um no My Lord Thranduil, it is I who should be apologizing. I had not taken the time to address you personally at all. Forgive me." Both of the grown men sat stock still with an odd stretch of time passing before them. It seemed it was an increasingly long time before Aragorn finally leaned back in the bed, folded his hands in his lap and spoke. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you when you entered. I don't know what came over me Heru En Amin (My Lord). It's only that Arwen's passing is...never going to be less difficult."

The elven king hadn't ever expected such mistakes from King Elessar and worried in silence as he pondered his son's feelings. Surely Legolas wanted to tell Aragorn himself about what he thought, so Thranduil could only give him that chance. "I came hear on Legolas' behalf. He is leaving this afternoon, and I want him to have a companion I can trust. Will you go with him back to Mirkwood?" Aragorn froze and his eyes glazed over before he straightened up and leaned forward into the conversation."And why couldn't Legolas have mentioned this? I saw him last night, and I would have thought he would say something of the matter." My eyes studied Legolas' father with interest and suspicion. My hands were folded in my lap and though I did not appear like a king at the moment, I still spoke with the voice of one and played my part well. Thranduil bowed his head with a small smile and then murmered in reply,"Yes, the prince does not know of this arrangement, but he _is_ leaving today, and it would give his father some peace to know that someone was looking after him. You understand don't you Aragorn?"

Aragorn nodded slowly but continued to stand up for his friend. "Beg your pardon Thranduil, but Legolas is most capable of taking care of himself. He was in the war for Middle Earth and he is a prince. There is nothing to fear anymore, evil is gone." The elf considered this quietly and nearly thought about giving up, but in truth, he _was_ worried for Legolas and this would also give his son a chance to explain his emotions. "Aragorn...do this for me, and for Legolas' sake, please." Finally, the man yeilded and he began to get ready for travel. The question was how to convince Legolas to let him tag along. It was easier then it looked however, and Aragorn was worried that the blonde was strangely coorporative. "I truly think you should rest Estel, it would be better for you. But if you want to distract your thoughts and insist on coming along, it would be a pleasure to have a friend accompany me and I will not stop you." Legolas shrugged absentmindedly and turned back to his horse with a happy, dancing light in his pale eyes.

Together, the odd pair of friends set out for Legolas' home with two other minor elf companions. The journey would not be in vain. Thranduil and Elrond looked on unseen in the shadows with smiles, both with the knowledge of a beginning of something unique between their sons.

****

Note: How am I doing so far? I really hope everyone likes the story and I ask that you please review and give me some ideas for what's to come because I'm kind of stuck. This is my very first fanfiction so I'll need a lot of help. Thanks to everyone that will take the time to write a review and make my day!


End file.
